Ten Things I Hate About You: A Bit & Leena Romance
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Parody of 10 Things I Hate About You. In order to go out with Leanna Toros, Alan Morrison must get someone to date her sister Leena. But will what started as a ploy, become true love? B/L, Major Harry bashing ahead. COMPLETE
1. New Kid in Town

New Kid in Town  
  
It's hard being the new kid in school. Especially if you're as short as Alan Morrison is. On his first day at Champ High, he was stuffed into his locker, slammed into a trashcan, and had his lunch money stolen. Late for every class, he'd gotten a total of five detentions—and that was only his morning  
  
Alan mused on events as he sat in the schoolyard at one of the lunch tables. He was a pretty attractive guy, with brown hair and eyes. After his parents moved, he was forced to transfer from Romeo High to Champ High and leave all his friends behind. Things hadn't been much better at Romeo—which is why his parents moved in the first place—but at least he had his friends there.  
  
"Hey, new kid. You're kinda sitting at our table," said a voice from behind. Alan turned to see a boy with long light brown hair—almost sand colored—and blue eyes. With him were a girl with short red hair and violet eyes and a boy with grayish blue spikey hair and gray eyes. All of them were carrying lunch trays and wearing the school uniform.  
  
Alan got up to leave, but the girl put her hand on his shoulder. She said, "It's ok, we don't mind if you sit with us. Since you're new, you could use a few friends."  
  
So the three sat down with Alan. The first boy and the girl were on one side of the table while their silent companion shared a bench with Alan. They all began eating.  
  
"Forget your lunch?" asked the brown haired boy.  
  
Alan sighed. "No, my lunch money was stolen."  
  
The three friends looked at each other. Finally, each of them took a quarter of their grilled cheese sandwiches and offered them to Alan. He accepted, and thanked them.  
  
"Well, my name's Brad Hunter. And this is my girlfriend Naomi Flugel. Our good friend Jack Sisco is over there," said the brown haired boy. "What's your name?"  
  
"Alan Morrison, recently transferred from Romeo High," he replied  
  
They ate their lunch in silence. Finally, Jack said, "Meet us in the parking lot after school." Then, everyone left to return to his or her class.  
  
The rest of the day was better. Apparently, being seen with a trio of seniors had a strong affect. So Alan wasn't stuffed into any more lockers or garbage cans. Also, Principal Layon had let Alan off on account of it being his first day. So after eighth period, Alan rushed off to the parking lot.  
  
Brad, Naomi, and Jack were leaning against Brad's Shadow Fox. Naomi's Gunsniper was on its right, while Jack's Lightning Saix was on the left. Alan blushed a little. All he had was his father's old Command Wolf. These Zoids were definitely less than four years old.  
  
"So how was the rest of your day?" asked Brad. "We spoke to Principal Layon on your behalf, and had a chat with the school bullies. Did it help you?"  
  
Alan nodded his head and said, "Hey, cool Zoids. Where'd you get 'em?"  
  
"We saved our money for a long time," replied Naomi. "Starting with our parents' old Zoids, we participated in battles—putting anything not needed for repairs aside—until we could afford them."  
  
At that moment, a trio of students passed by. The first was a girl with blue eyes and long golden hair. Second was a black haired boy with gray eyes. But it was the third one who caught Alan's eye. She had long wavy magenta hair with two stick like things serving as a headpiece and purple eyes. The young transfer student pointed to her and asked, "Who is that cute girl Brad."  
  
"Are you crazy," asked Brad. "She's Leanna Toros. Not only is she way out of your league, but she can't date."  
  
Alan looked puzzled. So Naomi said, "She has a strict father who doesn't let his daughters date until they're sixteen. Also, she's gaga for Harry Champ, the rich brat who had the school named after his father."  
  
"Isn't there any way to get to know her?" asked Alan.  
  
"Well, she is looking for a math tutor," replied Jack. But before he could finish, Alan had already gone to ask about the job.  
  
Meanwhile, Leanna was waiting by a Dibison with her friends Jamie Hemeros and Fara Smith. A young man with shiny light brown hair and blue eyes walked up to them. Leanna jumped up on him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"How's it going Harry?" she asked.  
  
Before Harry could answer, another girl came by. She looked like Leanna, except she also wore her hair much shorter, and it looked almost messy. After giving Harry a death glare, she vaulted into the Dibison. Then, the girl yelled down, "Leanna, let's get a move on."  
  
Leanna sighed and said, "Bye Harry. Gotta go, don't want Leena to get moody. See you tomorrow, Jamie, Fara." Then, she too vaulted into the Dibison and it ran off.  
  
Later on, in the Toros residence, the girls were having dinner with their father, Dr. Steve Toros. Leanna was as usual complaining about not being able to date.  
  
"But Oscar let's Jamie date," whined Leanna.  
  
"Yes, but if Oscar let Jamie jump off a bridge, should I let you do it to?" answered her father.  
  
This went on for quite some time. Leena was silent, except to agree with her father on the whole argument. Finally, Dr. Toros gave in.  
  
"Ok Leanna, you can date…as soon as Leena does," he replied, knowing very well that Leena had sworn off dating for an unknown reason.  
  
The defeat was in Leanna's mind all day. When she went for her tutoring with Alan, her head was in the clouds.  
  
"I'd like to take you to the movies sometime, but I heard you aren't allowed to date," said Alan.  
  
"Actually, I can, " replied Leanna, "But only if my sister Leena goes on one. And she's so anti-social and rude that you couldn't pay someone to go out with her."  
  
Leanna's statement stayed with Alan when he went home that night. His mother began to worry when he didn't eat a snack, and only strengthened when he ate very little for dinner. That night, Alan lay awake formulating a plan.  
  
He knew he'd have to ask Brad for help. Only Brad and his friends would know someone that desperate for cash…and a way to get the money in the first place. Finally, after tossing and turning for what felt like hours, Alan fell asleep.  
  
- - - -  
  
So, what did you think? Who will Alan bum money off of? Who will he get to date Leena? Find out in chapter 2. 


	2. Manipulating Harry, Inspiring Bit

Manipulating Harry, Inspiring Bit  
  
"Hey Brad, did you hear about Leanna?" asked Naomi.  
  
Brad looked up from his lunch. "What about Leanna?" he asked.  
  
Jack replied, "I take it you haven't heard Leena laughing like a maniac about it these past two days. She's basically driving the cute Tasker twins crazy."  
  
"Spill it you guys," said Brad.  
  
"Here it goes," answered Naomi, "Apparently, Dr. Toros now is saying she can date…but only if Leena does as well. Now Leena won't date just to spite her, as if she could ever get a boyfriend in the first place."  
  
Alan felt it time to make his move, "Hey, what if I get someone to go out with Leena. Then, I'll be able to date Leanna."  
  
"Won't work," replied Brad, "One, no one would ever go out with Leena Toros, and two, you're forgetting about that rich moron Harry Champ."  
  
"I was just getting to that part," said Alan, "I'll bet my Command Wolf that Leanna told Harry about the situation. So I tell him that if he gives me some money, I'll find someone desperate enough to date Leena. Then while Harry's acting like a conceited jerk, I'll woo Leanna during tutoring. She'll surely go out with me then."  
  
Brad laughed. "So, who's your patsy then?"  
  
"I don't know, any suggestions?" asked Alan.  
  
They all spent a minute thinking. Finally, Naomi said, "How about Bit Cloud."  
  
"Who?" asked Alan.  
  
Jack answered, "He's this strange kid in the Junior Class with an even stranger Zoid. Every summer, he just up and leaves, and doesn't return until classes start. People say he roams the world in his Zoid during that time."  
  
"Basically," Brad said, "He's not the type to care much about such things. Listen, Christmas break starts tomorrow, so why don't you use the time to plan how to approach Harry and Bit."  
  
Alan agreed with his friends' plan. But he still had one question. "Who are the Tasker twins?"  
  
"Chris and Kelly Tasker are the only people in the world who tolerate Leena besides her family," answered Naomi.  
  
Alan ran numerous scenarios for the plan through his head over the coarse of vacation. So on January 2nd, when he returned to school, he was ready.  
  
Alan knew who Harry was immediately, since Brad had pointed him out before the break. So that day, at lunch, he approached Harry on the subject.  
  
"Excuse me Harry," said Alan, "I was wondering if I could help you with your problem."  
  
Harry let out a laugh. "How can you help? Unless Leena dates, I'll never get to be with Leanna before graduation."  
  
"Just give me ten grand, and I'm sure I can find someone who'll go out with Leena," said Alan.  
  
Since he wanted Leanna badly, and ten grand was only a week's allowance, Harry agreed. Alan ran towards his table to tell the others. Brad nearly fell out of his seat at how gullible Harry had been.  
  
"I'll talk to Bit after school. What does he look like?" asked Alan.  
  
Naomi answered, "He has blond hair and green eyes. He'll probably be by his Zoid, which looks like a white Liger. It looks new even though he's had that same Zoid all through High School. Gotta warn you not to mention Harry, they don't like eachother."  
  
"I can see why," murmured Alan. He was obviously referring to Harry's self-absorbed attitude.  
  
Naomi continued, "When Bit was a Freshman, Harry's older sister Mary, who was a senior, wanted Bit's Zoid. He beat the Champ siblings in a Zoid battle without a partner. Ever since then, Harry's hated Bit, and Bit returns the feelings."  
  
After school, Alan found Bit near his Zoid. It was quite a strange Zoid. This was no Shield or Blade Liger, but it was a Liger. In fact, the only reason Alan knew it was a Liger at all was the modern tiger like features.  
  
"What do you want kid?" asked Bit.  
  
"I umm…I like your Zoid," replied Alan.  
  
Bit said sternly, "Liger Zero's not for sale. He's the best friend I've ever had."  
  
"I don't want your Zoid," said Alan, "I only wanted to hire you."  
  
"Depends on how much you're willing to part with, and the nature of the work," replied Bit.  
  
Alan held up the money. He said, "I'll give you ten grand to go out with Leena Toros."  
  
"Oh, the obnoxious chick that sits behind me in English," said Bit, "What do you get out of it?"  
  
"The only way her sister can date is if Leena does. So I was…" began Alan, but Bit cut him off.  
  
"You're one of Harry's friends. Who else with all this money is in love with Leanna Toros? I'm not helping that jerk," said Bit angrily.  
  
But Alan had planned for this. "I'm only using Harry. Once you go out with Leena, I'll make a move to impress Leanna. While this is going on, Harry will think he's won and do nothing. He won't know what hit him."  
  
Bit thought for a bit (pun intended). Leena was kinda cute, and any chance to show Harry up was good. It was also an easy ten Gs. So he said, "Ok, I accept."  
  
Alan smiled and handed Bit the money. "Go get 'em tiger," he said (pun intended again). Then, Alan left to find Jack, Brad, and Naomi.  
  
Bit looked at Liger. "Are we doing the right thing buddy?" he asked his Zoid." Liger Zero gave him an encouraging roar.  
  
- - - -  
  
Oh, I'm so smooth with the puns. Not. They just kind of came to me while I wrote. What I mean by modern tiger is not a saber toothed one (like Lightning Saix and Zaber Fang), but one you'd see today (like the Ligers). 


	3. Impressing the Girl

Impressing the Girl  
  
The next day, Bit came to school with a bouquet of pink roses. He searched the parking lot, and saw Leena by her Dibison. She was talking to the Tasker twins about something, probably Leanna. Then, Bit made his move.  
  
"Scuse me. I was just walking by and noticed you standing here," said Bit. A giggle rose up from the Taskers, who were used to being flirted with. But you could imagine their surprise when Bit walked up to Leena, handed her the flowers, and said, "For the lovely girl who sits behind me in English class."  
  
Nobody knew what to say. Finally, Leena took the roses, and slammed them into Bit's face. "I don't date," she said. Then, Leena walked inside.  
  
"Hey, Leena," yelled Chris Tasker, "If you don't want him, can I have him?"  
  
Later on, Leena was eating her lunch in the courtyard. Suddenly, Bit came in with a triple-decker ice cream cone. The Tasker twins looked at each other. They knew Leena was weak when it came to ice cream. "A present, to show my undying affections," he said.  
  
Leena had little stars in her eyes. She took the ice cream, and ate it in three gulps. Then, she smacked Bit upside the head. As she walked away, Leena said, "Didn't you hear me before, I don't date?"  
  
"Hey hottie," said Chris, " wanna tell me about the time you beat the Champ siblings?"  
  
"Gotta go," replied Bit. Then, he ran around the corner. There he asked himself, "What's wrong with her? Now I know why I was paid ten Gs."  
  
That night, at dinner, Leena told her father what happened. "He gave me roses and ice cream and completely wooed me. I swear, that kid's getting annoying."  
  
"Just give him a try," said Leanna, "Maybe you'll find out you like him." She obviously wanted a date with Harry—who hadn't told her about their plan.  
  
Leena gave her sister a sour glare. She wasn't gonna date for Leanna's sake. After wolfing down dinner, she told her father, "Gotta go, Chris and Kelly are meeting me at the dance club."  
  
"Bye Leena, have a great time," replied Toros who was playing with his Zoid models.  
  
At the club, Leena got in the cockpit of a Zoid simulator game. She chose a Gunsniper as her Zoid, and began taking on opponents. Leena beat both Tasker sisters in a 3-way battle. Then, people began lining up to play against her. Each lost fairly quickly.  
  
After about 20 battles, a challenger picked a Blade Liger as his Zoid. Leena smiled, remembering her brother Leon who piloted a Red Blade Liger. She let out a sigh, and wondered what he and his girlfriend Julianna had been doing since they graduated last year.  
  
This battle was different. Both pilots were dodging each other with ease and taking only minor damage. A few anime buffs were reminded of Robotech (or Macross for followers of the original) in the scene where Max and Miriya fight in the arcade. The battle finally ended with Blade Liger slashing Gunsniper in two.  
  
As Leena exited the cockpit, she heard a familiar voice say, "You're good Leena. Although I prefer Liger Zero to Blade Liger, it was kind of like using my Schnider armor." Leena turned around and saw Bit Cloud with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, I'll treat you to a couple of sodas," said Bit.  
  
Leena was tempted to say no, but realized her sister wasn't there to find out. So she agreed and ordered a Sprite.  
  
"You're a good pilot, are you on a team?" asked Bit.  
  
"No," said Leena, "I want to, but all I have is a Dibison of my late mother's."  
  
Bit asked, "If you could have any Zoid in the world, what would it be?"  
  
Leena smiled. "That's easy, a Gunsniper. But I want extra guns, and a Weasel unit added on. Then, I'll find a team who wants new member, and join."  
  
Bit left with inspiration. He looked at his ten Gs, and decided on the perfect gift for Leena.  
  
The next day, at lunch, Bit stood up on the steps overlooking Leena's picnic site. He then belted out the song, 'You're Just to Good to be True'. Leena and her friends giggled. But suddenly, Leena's face turned to bright red when she realized that he was singing about her.  
  
Let's just say Principal Layon wasn't pleased. Bit ended up in detention with the most notorious troublemakers in school. About five of them were wearing their Backdraft Club T-shirts to show support for a group who made unsanctioned Zoid battles their forte. They were obviously in trouble for not wearing their school uniforms.  
  
Suddenly, Leena came in. After winking at Bit, she approached Layon. "Excuse me sir," she said.  
  
"What is it Ms. Toros?" asked Layon.  
  
With the principal distracted, Bit slowly headed for the window. "Well, I've developed a perfect strategy for the baseball team this year." She was obviously talking about the team that had won zero games in ten years.  
  
"And that would be?" asked Layon.  
  
Leena giggled. "Well, when the other team goes in the field, before our batter gets up, my friends and I will do this." She then pulled up her shirt and flashed every kid in detention. Of course, she knew Layon wouldn't tell her father, on account of her semblance to her late mother who Layon was in love with. Seeing everyone more interested in Leena, Bit jumped out the window.  
  
Leena met Bit by his Zoid. He suddenly handed her an invitation. "Jack Sisco's having a party tomorrow and I'm invited. Wanna come with me as my date?"  
  
A week ago, Leena would've said, "Stuff it Bit." But the past two days had changed her. "Sure I'll go with you Bit," she replied.  
  
"Meet me at Jack's at 7:30 PM tomorrow," said Bit. "We'll have the time of our lives.  
  
- - - -  
  
Maybe I should mention some key diffs between the movie and this fic. First, the new kid only had one friend helping him, not three. Second, neither sister had friends hanging around them at all times. Third, there was no older brother. I just needed to add Naomi, Jack, Jamie, Leon, and the Tasker sisters somewhere. Fourth, they listened to a band at the club, not piloted a simulator. Oh, and Fara, Leanna, and Leon's girlfriend Julianna will be back in my aftermath fic that I've tentatively called Legend of the Organoids. Maybe Alan too, if I want to give Leanna a boyfriend. 


	4. Party at Casa Sisco

Party at Casa Sisco  
  
When Leena came home, there were stars in her eyes. Her father was playing with his models, and didn't notice the pleasant look on her face. Leena retreated to her room to contemplate her new situation.  
  
Leanna got a ride home from Alan after tutoring. She instantly ran to find Leena. "Listen, Jack Sisco is having a party tomorrow. Please just for once go with someone. I really want to attend the party."  
  
"For your information," replied Leena curtly, "I'm going with Bit Cloud."  
  
Leanna jumped for joy. "I'll just call Harry, and…"  
  
"No you will not call Harry," said Leena. She walked to the window. "Go stag, I'm sure you'll find someone." And with that, she left.  
  
At dinner, Leena asked her father if she could go to Jack's party. "Sure," replied Toros. "It's nice to see you with a boy for a change. I was beginning to worry that Lyla's pretty daughter would never fall in love." Leena blushed.  
  
"Can I go too daddy?" asked Leanna.  
  
Toros smiled, " Of course Leanna. I said you could date if Leena did."  
  
Leanna had a smirk on her face that said she was calling Harry after dinner. Leena gave her a sour glare, and returned to her meal. When dinner was over, Leanna ran to the phone in her room. Her sister did the same.  
  
"Hey Kelly, it's Leena," she said, "Listen, I'm going to Jack's party tomorrow. You guys going too?"  
  
Cheerfully, Kelly answered, "Yeah, Jack invited us. He, Brad, Naomi, and Leanna's tutor were handing out fliers today. Jack himself gave us one." Kelly's crush on Jack Sisco was well known in school.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," said Leena. Then, she hung up.  
  
It was a wonder that anyone could concentrate the next day. Jack and his friends had handed out fliers to about half the kids in school. Bit had of course gotten one so he could invite Leena. And Leanna had been given one so she could come to Alan. Harry wasn't invited, but Jack couldn't deny that he'd make his own way in.  
  
About 7:15, the bell rang. When Leena got the door, she saw Bit standing there. "I thought you were meeting me there. Anything wrong?" she asked.  
  
Bit replied, "Thought you might like a ride in Liger Zero. He just loves having visitors if only I pilot. I just know he'll love you."  
  
"Dad…Bit's here to take me to the party," yelled Leena. Toros was, of course, playing with his models and didn't hear her.  
  
They climbed into Liger Zero. To Leena's surprise, the Zoid moved without having Bit imput commands. They bounded towards the party, and within five minutes, they had arrived.  
  
Leena truthfully didn't want it to end. Bit was very gentle with her. He had told Liger not to jostle her, and she had no individual seat. They had even shared a kiss brought on by moonlight right before reaching Jack's.  
  
They walked inside. The whole house was full of rowdy teens having a good time. The Tasker sisters were hanging onto Jack, while Naomi was conversing with Brad. Alan was on the sidelines—waiting for Leanna no doubt. Then, Bit saw Harry Champ giving his two robots some instructions.  
  
Harry saw Bit too. He cringed at the thought of that "lowlife" being Alan's patsy. But it seemed Leena fell hook, line, and sinker, so it wasn't a total loss.  
  
"Let's ignore Mr. I'm so great, and get a drink," said Bit. Leena noticed a hint of hostility in his voice, and was happy to find her date hated him as much as she did.  
  
At that time, Leanna came in. She saw Alan in the corner, and then Harry. Temptation to say hello to her tutor vanished as she wanted to make the most of her date—since Leena would probably blow her chances with Bit by fair or foul means. So she walked over to Harry.  
  
Alan let out a dejected sigh. All his planning was in vain. So he walked over to Brad to think up a new plan.  
  
Leena saw Leanna's actions and Alan's sorrow. At once, she could tell Alan was in love with her sister, and that he was a better match for her than Harry. Fire lit in her eyes, and she prepared to charge.  
  
But she was stopped by Bit's hand on her shoulder. "I know you're worried about your sister, but there's sadly nothing you can do. Leanna will eventually learn what a jerk he is, and find someone else. Believe me, I'd like to sock him in the jaw myself."  
  
Although Leena was filled with rage, she saw Bit's logic. She then got herself a few cocktails, and began to drink.  
  
By the end of the night, Leena was very drunk. Leanna smirked, and ran out to the Dibison. Harry dragged both Benjamin and Sebastian towards their Zoids as well. Naomi, Brad, and Alan were all sleeping over Jack's in order to help him clean up, so they all began their jobs. The Tasker twins were reluctant to leave, but eventually, even they went home.  
  
Bit helped Leena to her feet, and out to the Liger Zero. It felt pleasant to have her sleeping peacefully against his chest, her hands on his shoulders.  
  
When they got to the Toros residence, Bit sat Leena on the front bench. She woke up, and was pretty much sober. "Glad to see you're ok," said Bit.  
  
Leena blushed. No person had ever given her this kindness before besides her family members. She was sure that Bit was the one she could truly love. "Th…thank you," she replied.  
  
Suddenly, Bit felt Leena's arms around his neck. Then, her lips met his, and they shared a more passionate kiss than the one that began the night.  
  
Leanna opened the door to see her sister. She let out a laugh at the sight, and, ran back into the house. "Why you…" said Leena. then, she chased her sister inside.  
  
"Ummm…I'll call you," said Bit.  
  
- - - -  
  
Even while he's being depicted as a strict father, Toros still plays with models. Couldn't leave that out of the story. 10 Things I Hate About You was on today, but I missed it while talking with my family over an after Easter dinner snack. Besides, the whole thing is written already. Please, no flames. While constructive criticism is helpful, flames are just plain rude. 


	5. Love is in the Air

Love is in the Air  
  
Leena and Bit really hit it off after that. They spent their weekends together at many of the hottest date spots. Bit was a true gentleman in Leena's eyes. And Leena was becoming a sweet gal to Bit.  
  
"So what do you do all summer anyway?" asked Leena, "The rumor is that you go and steal Zoid parts."  
  
Bit laughed. "I'm a Zoid warrior. My summer is spent looking for fights. Now, I'm in the market to make a team instead of going solo."  
  
"If only I had a working Zoid, I'd take up on your offer. I guess I'll just save until I get one," replied Leena.  
  
They were at an open-air café, where Bit was treating Leena to lunch. He had known about its grilled sandwiches for sometime, and was waiting for someone to bring along. Leena had ordered a tuna melt, and Bit had gotten a cheeseburger.  
  
"So what do your parents do for a living?" asked Leena.  
  
Bit replied, "They're Zoid breeders. They raise powerful Zoids, and sell them to dealers. Liger Zero is one of their unique Zoids."  
  
"How was it made?" asked Leena, getting curious.  
  
"Orgainoid breeding," said Bit. "If an Organoid merges with a Zoid during evolution, and it never merged with that Zoid before, and Ultimate X will emerge. Dad only sells those to trustworthy people, and he rarely makes 'em anyway."  
  
Leena became curious and took out several books on Zoid breeding from the library. She learned that Ultimate Xs utilized Organoid systems created from the merging at evolution. The Organoid usually lived inside the Zoid, but would occasionally come to visit its master. Ultimate Xs were theorized to vary in appearance mattering the base Zoid used, and which kind of Organoid merged.  
  
One of the books, written by Bit's parents, included a list of known Ultimate Xs. Only two names appeared, Liger Zero evolved from Shield Liger, and Berserk Fury evolved from Genosaur. Leena shivered at the picture of Berserk Fury, it looked like quite a dangerous Zoid. But Liger Zero looked quite powerful, despite its known gentle appearance.  
  
To everyone in school, Leena seemed to change. She was no longer the loud mouthed brat who everyone hated. Now, she was a sociable girl who enjoyed the company of her boyfriend. Leena even made friends with a few other people.  
  
Unbeknownst to Leena and Bit, Brad and his friends were often following. With the first stage of the plan finished, they had to keep the two lovebirds together so Alan could date Leanna. Harry had proved a formidable obstacle, and they hoped to find a way to ruin him from the duo's Harry bashing talks.  
  
Few ideas came to them, as the talks basically stated how much of a loser Harry was. The little they could use was analyzed over and over again. At last, they reached the verdict that they should let things work out on their own.  
  
Leena finally had had enough. She decided to have a heart to heart with Leanna. Her obsession with Harry had gone on long enough. So when Leanna came home from tutoring, Leena called her into her room.  
  
"What's up Leena?" asked Leanna  
  
Leena sighed. "It's about Harry."  
  
"Is he Ok? Oh no, he's hurt," whined Leanna.  
  
"No he's not hurt. I have a confession about him," replied Leena. "I've kept it hidden for over a year now."  
  
Leanna then asked, "What is it sis?"  
  
"I…I went out with Harry secretly when I was fifteen years old," replied Leena. "That's where I was when I kept telling you I was hanging out with Chris and Kelly. After a few months…he coerced me into getting it on one night."  
  
Leanna was about to ask how that was bad, but Leena cut her off. "I knew it was wrong, but after it was over, I realized he only wanted me for my body. The affair was broken off after that. And Harry moved from woman to woman. I started to believe that all boys were like that, and so I swore off love…forever."  
  
"You were just trying to protect me…when you originally refused to date Bit," said Leanna. "But how did you get Harry to keep your affair a secret?"  
  
Leena snickered. "I threatened to tell the whole school about his unmanly body." Leanna no doubt got what that meant.  
  
The two sisters hugged each other for comfort. "So please, stay away from Harry. He'll only hurt you. I think your tutor has a thing for you," said Leena.  
  
"Sure," replied Leanna, "I don't ever want to go through the pain you felt."  
  
With that settled, both girls planned for the End of School dance. Bit had, of course, asked Leena. As expected, Leena accepted his offer. Thus Toros had allowed both his daughters to go. Now Leanna needed a date.  
  
She thought of what Leena had said about Alan. He was a nice guy, and had shown an interest in her at the first tutoring session. And all the ones that followed too. Then, Leanna remembered his look at Jack's party.  
  
So at tutoring, a week before the dance, Leanna asked, "Hey Alan, wanna go to the dance with me?"  
  
Now you can imagine the look on Alan's face. "Of course I'll go. I've wanted to ask you out all year," responded Alan.  
  
"Funny, I think I may have felt the same, under my blind and foolish crush on Harry," said Leanna.  
  
Harry hadn't asked Leanna out. He figured Leanna would meet him just like at the party. Being Harry, he couldn't figure out how anyone else could take his girl. So he brought a new suit and ordered flowers to be picked up on the night of the dance.  
  
Meanwhile, Leena and Leanna were getting ready as well. Leena brought a lavender dress while Leanna brought a magenta one. They knew the boys would each just rent a black tux, so they'd just brought what looked good on them. Now that they were ready, the sisters prepared to have a good time.  
  
- - - -  
  
The section on Organoids is a theory I'll further explore in my next fic 'Legend of the Organoids'. It's gonna be a Bit and Leena romance set after the game, and deal a little bit with Zoid evolution and Organoids, as well as the romantic aspect of the story. I could just see Harry being that overconfident in his dating security, heck he can't even see that Leena hates him. 


	6. End of School Dance and What Happened Af...

End of School Dance and What Happened After  
  
On dance night, Leena and Leanna got into their dresses. Then, they waited for the guys. Toros was nearly having an aneurysm, and kept telling Leena to watch her sister at the dance.  
  
Bit and Alan arrived at the same time. Toros knew Bit, and wasn't worried. But to Alan, he said, "Now listen young man, if something happens to my daughter, I'll make your life a living nightmare."  
  
"Y…yes sir," replied Alan. And with that, both couples were off in the Liger Zero and Command Wolf.  
  
About a half-hour later, Harry rang the bell. He had decided to take Leanna himself in order to make an impression. But it was Toros who came to the door.  
  
"Is Leanna here, I'm ready to go with her to the dance?" asked Harry.  
  
Toros looked up from his Zoid magazine. "Sorry Harry, she's already gone with Alan Morrison." With that, he closed the door and returned to his models.  
  
Harry threw down the flowers violently. "That child will pay. He'll help me he says. Well now, he's gonna get it."  
  
Meanwhile, at the party, Bit was dancing with Leena. They twirled around on the floor of the school gym to the tune of Shania Twain's 'From This Moment On.' Leanna became a giggling schoolgirl as she danced with Alan, who had two left feet.  
  
Everyone else had come in style as well. Fara, who was escorted by Jamie, had on a yellow dress. Naomi, who was eating something with Brad, had on a red dress. And the Tasker twins, both on the arms of Jack Sisco, were both wearing purple dresses.  
  
Suddenly, an angry Harry Champ entered the school. Leena balled her fists, as if to fight him. But Bit again put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Ignore him," said Bit.  
  
Harry walked up to Alan and slapped him. "I thought you told me you were paying Bit that money to date Leena so I could date Leanna. Traitor."  
  
At those words, Leena burst into tears. She ran from the auditorium. Bit, senseless as usual, ran after her to explain.  
  
Alan had a look of defiance in his eyes. Because of that, Harry hit him again. Then, he knocked Alan to the ground and kicked him.  
  
Leanna didn't find this funny at the least. She balled her fist, and hit him in the mouth. Then, she hit him on the cheek. Practically the whole school began to cheer the fiery freshman on.  
  
"This is for using my sister," said Leanna, smacking Harry's head. "And this is for what you did to my boyfriend," she said, knocking him down.  
  
The other students put Leanna on their shoulders and cheered for her. Brad, Naomi, Jamie, and Fara ran to help Alan. Both Taskers gave Jack the look. "I can explain," he said.  
  
"Then start," both girls said at once.  
  
While Jack was telling the story, Bit went in search of Leena. He found her in the school parking lot by Liger Zero—the place she first took a chance on him. Bit knew she was distressed about what Harry had said.  
  
"Listen Leena, I can explain," said Bit.  
  
"No you can't," yelled Leena, "You're no better than Harry. All you boys ever care about is money and sex." With that, she ran to find a ride home with the Taskers.  
  
Of course, Alan and his friends admitted their little prank to Leanna and the Taskers. The three girls believed it was never meant to break Leena's heart. They never had even meant for it to escalate into a big romance. Things just didn't go as planned.  
  
But Leena refused to even take his calls. She had Leanna tell far- fetched stories like she was out of town or had caught pneumonia. Bit was understanding, and would hang up. I really don't know if his understanding was stupidity or not.  
  
The last day of school came all too quickly. Alan had invited Leanna for a week in Romeo City to visit his relatives. The story of the dance had helped Toros to believe she'd be ok, and so he let her go. So after school, Leanna got in the Dibison to bring it home for fortifications for the journey.  
  
Leena had decided to stay at school to contemplate her situation. She had figured that she'd get a ride home with the Tasker twins who were having a fight over who Jack Sisco liked more. These arguments weren't uncommon and could take hours to finish.  
  
Suddenly, Leena saw a bouquet of pink roses fall in her lap. "For you, as…and apology," a familiar voice said. Leena turned to find Bit standing there with Liger Zero and a strange Cerulean Gunsniper with wings, a Weasel Unit, and several other types of armaments equipped.  
  
Leena looked at the Gunsniper. Words couldn't describe its beauty. Bit smiled and said, "This is Gunsniper Supreme. We evolved one of our Gunsnipers with a bird like Organoid to create it. All the extra armaments I brought as an addition. Leena, it's yours."  
  
Leena was speechless. "But why me? And how did you afford all the extra weapons? It must have cost at least a few thousand bucks."  
  
"Ten grand to be exact," replied Bit, "And to answer both your questions, let's just say someone paid me tons of money to go out with a great girl."  
  
"Oh Bit, could you ever forgive me?" asked Leena.  
  
"Yes Leena, I could. And I'd be honored if you would join me on a Zoid team," said Bit.  
  
So that summer, Bit and Leena formed the Blitz team with Brad, Naomi, Jamie, and Fara. With two Ultimate Xs on their side, no one stood a chance. Eventually, after their senior year, the two got married, still traveling from battle to battle. They were more than just warriors, they were lovers, and the best of friends.  
  
- - - -  
  
Sappy ending, I know. The GS Supreme is a Zoid I'm using in pretty much all of my Zoid fics and fics using Zoids in another universe. Oh, and to clear up the record, I don't actually hate Harry, I just hate him and Leena as a couple. Every show needs at least one comic relief, and he fits the bill (especially when Leena gets in a bad mood around him, can you say shooting him down with Weasel Unit, my fav. moment in the whole show). 


End file.
